


【斑柱】这样的性教育启蒙绝对有问题

by tuanshanjun



Category: Naruto
Genre: First Time, M/M, Sex Education
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:07:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29856465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuanshanjun/pseuds/tuanshanjun
Summary: What the title says.
Relationships: Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Madara, 宇智波斑/千手柱间, 斑柱
Kudos: 8





	【斑柱】这样的性教育启蒙绝对有问题

**Author's Note:**

> LOFTER ID:non-binary

“斑啊，你知道怎样造小孩不？”

“……诶？”

风和日丽的下午，初代目火影和他的挚友宇智波族长坐在千手大宅寝殿游廊下饮茶。

外院熙熙攘攘好不热闹，家仆们忙着挑拣打包送往涡之岛的彩礼。会亲酒的日子终于定下了，木叶火影千手柱间与涡潮隐村姬君漩涡水户将于两周后订婚。

两人从未谋面，这件喜事的主角之一开心归开心，忐忑却也忐忑得紧。柱间身着若葉色薄羽织和缟色小袖，握着茶杯赤足盘腿坐着，一双乌黑杏眸期待地看着朋友。斑的手狠狠一抖，想着幸好自己没在喝水，否则他宇智波斑一世英名就得毁在这千手宅里。

问的人坦坦荡荡，被问的人心旌摇摇。

见斑满脸写着震惊，柱间比比划划解释起来：“你看，结了婚一般都会生小孩的嘛，我这方面不太懂，但好歹是男方、也不能交给水户一人——”

“这种事情你自己去问族医！！”

“他们只会弄一些佶屈聱牙的词敷衍我，要不就吞吞吐吐——”

“那问你弟去！！”

柱间抖了一下：“扉间绝对会赏我个爆栗，‘大哥，有空问这种问题不如去批文件’什么的……能倚仗的只有你啦、斑。”

宇智波斑放下杯子，深吸一口气搓了把脸：“…怎么就能倚仗我了。”

“感觉斑很有经验的样子。”柱间一本正经道。

“我又没小孩！！…你这家伙啊……”

柱间狡黠地笑笑：“所以你是知道的咯？”

这种事情要怎么解释。宇智波族长翻了个白眼，崩溃地仰头望天：“就那什么，你用手自己弄过吧，知道那感觉吧，到时候你就跟着感觉走——”

“啊？手？什么手、怎么弄？”柱间一脸茫然地眨巴眼睛。宇智波斑又震惊了，眼神不由自主就向下瞟。

“你没有自己…”他哽了一下，“从来没自个儿摸过？那你都怎么解决的？！”

晨勃总该有过吧？！不然真的要出大问题啊！！

“啊那个、”柱间认真回忆了下，耸肩答道，“我一般不去管，等它自己消下去。”

这是人说的话吗。

这人还是人吗。

宇智波斑觉得他今天才真正见识了什么叫“忍者之神”。

“…柱间，”他干涩道，“你这样不行，不能这样下去。”

“这不是来问你了嘛。”柱间严肃地看着他，“教教我呗，斑。”

……教教你？

宇智波斑耳朵嗡鸣。千手柱间到底知不知道自己说了什么，知不知道自己要斑做什么、斑又会做什么。

他本打算放弃了，已经决定放弃了。千手柱间是个迟钝的家伙看不到，不代表漩涡水户也是傻子，看不清另一个男人对自己丈夫的感情。消息传出时所有人都很高兴，只他一人郁郁，连柱间都意识到不对劲邀了他喝酒，还怕其他人看不出端倪？

斑不会破坏柱间的幸福。他会饮完这盏茶，告诉柱间自己会等婚礼结束再离开木叶。十几年的感情为他人做了嫁衣，这个村子再没有什么好留恋，他计划去实践石碑上的术式。

柱间不会理解，他会乞求斑留下来，爱哭鬼可能还会掉眼泪。可斑还能怎么办呢？他是个宇智波啊。

宇智波永远不会餍足，永远想要更多。挚友天启不够，恋人爱人也屈意。看柱间结印的手，他想着掌心腻满汗水的十指相扣；看柱间吐出命令的唇，他想着舔吻血渍软舌纠缠；看柱间灵动的眼，他想让那双眸子为他哭为他笑只看他一人——

亲密点，再亲密一点；靠近些，再靠近一些。宇智波斑想将千手柱间字面意义上地拆吃入腹，直到血骨相融，永不分离。

——现在柱间将这机会摆在他面前了。

在柱间属于另一人前疯这一次，余生用这一次饮鸩止渴，又如何？

“柱间。你真的要我教你？”

“…嗯。”挚友的表情变得好可怕，但柱间此刻未多作他想。

“今天还有其他安排吗？”

“没有，扉间难得给我放了假。”

“很好，升起结界，跟我来。”

“没必要…做这些吧……”火影大人躺平在褥子上，半推半就按着宇智波的肩膀，面颊通红。

“怎么，这会儿知道害羞了？”宇智波斑撩开身下人的衣襟，含住柱间的锁骨含糊发问，手指拨弄着暗红乳尖。他搓揉了一把饱满软弹的乳肉，柱间边喘边哼哼。

好敏感，还真是个雏。

“前戏也很重要的、柱间，有点耐心。还是说……”斑罩上柱间的身子往他耳朵里吐气，“…你想直接进入正题？”

宇智波收回手跪起身，锁住那双慌乱的杏眼，一根接一根地润湿自己的手指。红艳的软舌若隐若现，白皙指尖牵起一线银丝，黑漆漆的眼瞳里闪着欲望的血色。斑英俊的面庞此刻莫名艳丽起来，柱间忍不住吞咽。

斑按住初代目火影结实的小腹，潮湿的手探向他的下身。

“嗯…！斑、我……哈啊、啊……”性器被挚友拢在掌心套弄，羞耻感和快感一并上涌，柱间拧着身子小声地叫，又飞快捂住自己的嘴。

“这不是精神得很嘛…”斑低低笑着凑上前亲吻柱间的手背，柔软的唇亲昵地磨蹭，舌尖舔入指缝，“不要压着声音、柱间。这是件很快乐的事……”他琢磨了一下，拇指滑过筋络按上顶端小口揉按抠弄，柱间闷闷尖叫猛地挺腰，杏眸漫上水雾。

“你之后对别人做这种事的时候，要时刻关注伴侣的需求……”斑垂着眼睛，来回抚着柱间那根形状漂亮的物事，铃口溢出的前液沾满手掌套弄出滑腻水声。身下人眼尾染上桃色越喘越急，手软软地垂下揪紧了褥子。

“你得思考、探索，哪里是她的敏感带？怎样做才能让她发出好听的声音？”

“啊…等、等下——！哈、哈啊、嗯呜——！”浓稠的白精喷溅上斑的手，柱间看着挚友抬手品尝仿佛那是什么美味珍馐，睫羽扑扇羞得快哭了，“斑……我不学了、到此为止好不好……”

“哪有半途而废的道理。”宇智波斥责道，两根手指抵上会阴软肉不轻不重地画圈，柱间一下子合拢腿夹住他的手，低沉磁性的嗓音因快感震颤拔高。

“不要按、不要……！斑、呜呜……”

“记住这里，柱间。”斑一下下碾压着，火影大人扭着腰被情欲蒸得熟透，蜜色肌肤滚落滴滴汗珠。宇智波舔咬吮吸，又吻了吻柱间的唇角：“女性的这里，会有接纳你的地方……”他重重往下按，柱间发出欢愉的叫声弹起腰，“你就像这样慢慢地，爱抚她、安慰她、照顾她、温柔待她……”

“别说了、求求你别说了……我不要这样…！…唔……”柱间哽咽起来，终于意识到有什么不对。虽然是自己起的头，但斑亲吻自己带给自己快乐，他们做着恋人间的事，斑却一直在提不存在的另一人……

宇智波突然停手。斑在床单上擦净手指，冷冷问道：“不要哪样？告诉我、柱间。你不要哪样？”

柱间泪眼朦胧地看他。

“因为是你的要求，所以我才做。”斑淡淡道，半晌叹了口气，“本来想等到你结婚安顿下来再离开，现在和你做了这种事，我忍受不了看着你一身黑羽织和别人立于神前许下诺言了。”

“什么……？”

“我爱你，柱间。”斑惨笑一声，“你这傻子，以后可别再让人轻易占了便宜。缠绵床榻这样的事情，只能和自己最喜欢的人做……”

看着身下人乌眸大睁依旧是一派天真的傻样，宇智波斑恶向胆边生，手也不规矩起来。

不给这家伙一个教训，他将来会吃大亏的。

“知道我本来会做什么吗？”他的手指挤入柱间臀瓣按了按柔软后穴，柱间尖锐地吸了口气，“我会进去这里……”斑的指尖往里推了一点，紧闭的小口瑟缩着裹紧他，柱间发出一声可怜的呜咽。

“我会花时间不急不躁地为你扩张，让你光是含着手指就爽得一次又一次高潮，然后再进入你的身体完全占有你……那会儿你已经没力气了，只能软在我身下任我施为……”斑的食指完全伸进肠道，柱间喉咙里呵出气音，眼角蓄起波光潋滟。“你喊我名字的时候又软又甜，舒服到极点还会大声浪叫，没有结界的话怕是整个千手宅都能听见火影大人淫荡的叫声……”

湿热的肉腔蠕动着吮吸他的手指，斑挤进第二根摸索按压，柱间想让他停下来、想让他再重点，张了口却词不成句只能抖着腰呻吟，泪水顺着鬓角滑进乌发。

“我会天天肏你，肏得你走路打颤去火影楼都得我抱着，满肚子精液屁股里塞着玉势接见大名，稍一动弹就会失禁、只好眼泪汪汪求我替你解围……”

“斑、啊啊……别、唔！！我受不住了，不要说了、呃啊……哈……”

“我会帮你的、柱间。”斑舔进火影大人的耳道舌头模仿性交动作抽插，手指转动撑开肉壁，柱间尖叫着抽泣不止，“我这么爱你、怎么舍得让你难堪呢……火影大人身体不适，大家都很理解。我搀扶你到隔壁你就再也走不动了，求我把东西拿出来说想要我的那根把你填满，肚子里的东西弄得白色火影袍脏兮兮的、滴滴答答顺着腿根流了一地……本来把你按在墙上肏，你却腿软得站不直只能趴在地上撅起臀，叫得太响所以我拿了卷轴让你咬、结果你的涎液把墨洇得一塌糊涂术式都没法用了……真是寡廉鲜耻。”

“呜呜、斑、求你了、求求你……我好难受……做点什么、拜托……！”柱间真的受不了了，他听着斑的淫词浪语身体愈发滚烫，性器挺立着得不到抚慰，那里还吮吸着异物一阵阵抽搐。

他感觉自己的里面、湿了。

斑说过这是和最喜欢的人做的快乐事情，他也最喜欢斑……那斑为什么还要说离开自己这种话呢？如果把自己完全交给宇智波和斑在一起的话，斑是不是就会留在他身边满足他，和他、和他……

“忍者之神果真天赋异禀。”宇智波斑惊讶地抽出手指在柱间眼前晃，“水多成这样，初代目大人学什么都很快啊。”

“呜………”柱间哭得眼睛红肿，他拉扯着宇智波的衣袖小声请求，“操我、操我好不好……我想要你……”

斑拍了下他的手：“都说了这种事只能和——”

“——我喜欢你！我也喜欢你……我不会和别人做这种事的、呜……不要离开我，斑、斑、斑……你对我做什么都可以……”

宇智波斑还怔愣着，火影大人吸着鼻子越哭越凶：“不要走……我不要别人、我只要你……”

“你——”斑的心一下跳到喉咙口，“你只要我？”

“…嗯。”柱间缩起身子。斑坏笑着弹了弹他耸立的阳物，收获了一声不满的哼叫。“这里，还有这里……”他的手指重新插入乖顺热情的肉腔，“以后都只让我碰？”

“嗯。”火影大人蹭进宇智波的怀里，小声承诺，“我是你一个人的。”

“斑、啊、哈啊——！慢一点、唔——！”

“之前的、嗯、我还没说完呢。”宇智波斑狂风骤雨般肏着身下人敏感高热的肠道，找准一块软肉狠狠顶弄，柱间浑身发抖叫得嗓子快失声。

“你慢、啊……！太深了、好深呜呜呜…我不行、真的不行……！斑……！”

这人是第一次，自己这样好像真的有点过分。宇智波斑放慢征伐的动作，小幅度送腰缓缓地肏，初代目大人舒服得杏眸半阖软绵绵地搂上他的脖子，窝进宇智波的怀里哼哼唧唧。

“我想给你早安吻、晚安吻，你趴在办公桌上睡着我再偷个吻……”斑轻啄柱间的眉心，舔舔他的鼻尖叼住他的唇温柔地蹭，“我想和你像现在这样做爱，你累得迷迷糊糊我就帮你清理，有时候忍不住和你再来一次，结果又把你灌得满满的……”

“嗯唔……斑………”柱间眯着眼睛喊他，嗓音软腻，火影大人腰部颤抖不住地喘，又要高潮了，“我快、我快要——呃……！你做什么、放开呜呜……”

斑掐住他涨得紫红的性器：“食髓知味也不能这样，对身体不好。乖、柱间。”

柱间委屈地看着他，身子随着肏弄的动作一下一下地抖。他真的被肏到脱力了，快感太激烈连查克拉的流动都变得缓慢滞涩………欸？

“柱间，”斑咬他的耳朵，用力往里送腰，柱间“啊”地叫出声，眼尾红红地瞪他。“感觉到了吗，你的查克拉不稳了……外面的结界，还能维持多久？”

宇智波重重碾压被肏得烂熟的肠肉，火影大人哆嗦着尖叫呻吟不停挣扎：“不要、斑、不要——！哈啊啊啊——！”

“你问我怎么造孩子……就像这样。”斑没放过他，握住柱间柔韧的腰越肏越重，“你的体质，只要我努力点，也是可以的吧？”

“什…哎？不可能、那种事我做不到的——！唔……！”

“给我生个孩子吧、柱间。”

“不、不…咿啊、你放过我——！”

那日从下午直到半夜三更，整个千手宅都听见了初代目闷闷的惨叫。家仆遍寻内院外院就差上房揭瓦，愣是没找到柱间大人的人影。

第二天初代目面色憔悴脚步虚浮地拉开母屋的门，被宇智波族长搀扶着前往议事厅。

木叶火影千手柱间与涡潮隐村姬君漩涡水户订下会亲酒宴的次日，婚约取消了。

宇智波斑觉得柱间的性教育启蒙非常成功。


End file.
